Dessert
by Onde
Summary: Blindfolds and Chocolate. What more could you want? HD drabble. WARNING: Slash.


((Another bit of H/D drabble. Hope you enjoy

**Warning! **Contains Slash and Sexual content))

**Disclaimer: **I want to own the two of 'em, but I don't...

---

Darkness.

His eyes strained against it as they fought to see beyond the cloth that covered his eyes, not like light would do much for him seeing how his glasses had been removed. He shifted uncomfortably in the armchair he had found himself pulled into upon entering the Room of Requirement. He had not even seen what the room had been morphed into when a silk scarf was wrapped around his head and lips met his for only a moment before disappearing with only a whispered promise to return.

Silence had fallen, and it seemed like forever since the other in the room had touched him. It had been a surprise to receive an owl from him, usually it was him setting the time and place for these 'meetings', not the other way around.

Several more weighted minutes passed before he could no longer stand it, clearing his throat to break the silence.

"Draco?" He called out uneasily, wondering if the other was still even there. His worries were met by a chuckle.

"Just one more minute Harry…" He shivered, not knowing how to respond to the tone of his voice, only licking his lips and leaning back again.

The seconds ticked away and soon he heard footsteps approaching him in the darkness, fingers ghosted over his chest, and his shirt found it's way open and off, his jeans were next, and with only boxers on he felt Draco climb onto his lap, naked skin hitting his own. He let out a small gasp of surprise as it did so; the Slytherin's skin feeling many degrees colder than his own.

There was another chuckle and this time it echoed off his own lips, and he moved his head up, straining to see once more. No use.

He felt something press against his lips and he breathed in through his nose, surprised by the sweet smell, trying to distinguish it. He parted his lips slightly and flicked his tongue out, catching the taste.  
Chocolate.

The piece slipped between his lips and he was about to swallow it when the treat was followed by the other's tongue, moving with his own over the small bit, taking in the sweetness as they took in each other.

The heat they both created melted the sweetness in no time, and before Harry could take another breathe the chocolate was replaced and the two resumed their actions.

They melted piece after piece in this fashion until Draco finally pulled away, and moved from the other's lap, making Harry groan in despair. Another chuckle and than Harry felt something make it's way down his chest, a liquid of some sort by the feel. He shifted slightly as Draco placed his tongue to his chest as well, following the path the liquid had taken, evidently licking up what was there. The sensation heightened by his lack of sight.

The pleasure built and he didn't know if he could take the darkness anymore. He reached up to pull off the blindfold but teeth pricked at his nipple as he did so, a warning. Harry dropped his arm at that and Draco continued the path down, pulling his boxers off when he reached his crouch.

Harry heard a hiss and he nearly yelped as something cold but soft was sprayed onto him, followed by something that weighed down the softness. Before he could ask questions Draco's mouth was moving down his length and what ever words that were about to form were quickly turned into a breathless moan.

What ever had been put there was soon cleaned up once more by Draco's tongue, and not much later Harry released. His hand, which he hadn't realized he had moved, tangled into Draco's hair as he bucked his hips, the blonde milking him for all he was worth.

His mouth pulled away, and Harry was left untouched once more, with only his hard breathing and that blasted darkness for company. He soon heard the scraping of a chair and that hiss once more. Another question was forming, but Draco had already reached foreword and pulled the blindfold off.

Harry blinked against the dim light that hit his eyes, and looked to Draco, his eyes widening.

The other sat on a similar armchair to the one Harry was in, his legs spread and his crouch neatly covered with a layer of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and a cherry. Draco met his gaze and smirked while lifting an eyebrow.

"My Turn." Was all he had to say, and Harry soon found himself on his knees.

It was to be the best dessert he had ever had.

-

-

((A.N/ hehe. Hope you enjoyed xD Please review, and maybe I will write more stories like such))


End file.
